Wrapped Around their Fingers
by McRaider
Summary: Five people Fili and Kili had wrapped around their little fingers, and one person who has them wrapped around his as well.


Wrapped Around their Fingers  
McRaider  
Summary: Five people Fili and Kili had wrapped around their little fingers, and one person who has them wrapped around his as well.  
Author's Note: part of the Hobbit_Kinkmeme prompt The First time Thorin, Balin and Dis knew Fili and Kili really had Dwalin wrapped around their little fingers, was when they saw him crawling on all fours in full armour while the two Dwarfling's rode on his back.

_Dis Okenshield _

Motherhood was something Dis had always wanted, granted she'd been a powerful warrior, and a princess for all her life, but when she'd met Fain, when she'd fallen in love with her one everything had changed. They'd had Fili within the first year. She would never forget that single moment, and perhaps that is what all mothers could contest to, the moment the tiny little infant was placed in their arms, squalling, red faced and beautiful.

She lay in the bed, covered up, sweat soaking her forehead as she accepted her beautiful tiny little bundled. She looked down at him, he had wisps of strawberry blonde hair atop his head, he had Frerin's beautiful blue eyes. "Oh my little Fili," she murmured, "Prince under the mountain," she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

She would forever protect him, and always adore him. He cooed as he shifted slightly in his bundle of blankets, as if acknowledging her thoughts. "You are going to be a great and mighty king one day little one," she stroked her new son's cheek gently, as the door opened, she glanced up to see her big brother and husband both standing in the doorway grinning from ear to ear. "I think my sister might be wrapped around your new son's finger," Thorin said grinning from ear to ear.

"Aye, get over here and you can find out just what a charmer the wee one is," Dis chuckled.

Five years later, Dis found herself in the same position, only instead of it being a wonderful and joyous occasion Dis wouldn't hold her child, wouldn't look at him. For the babe, Kili was a cold and cruel reminder of her deceased husband and all that she had lost. It wasn't until nearly four months later, having defied all the odds, and having survived through winter, when Kili was screaming loud and proud throughout the house, and no one else was around. She walked into the room where the bassinet sat. She looked down, nervously unsure if she was prepared this. She hadn't held him in four months, it had all been Thorin and their cousins, she reached down, remembering from holding her Fili all those years ago, she lifted him into her arms, for a second she feared bringing him close. However, then she felt it, that connection, something drawing him in. She brought him close, his eyes were Thorin's and her's. There was no question that he was a Durin boy. "Shh, it's all right now little one," she murmured as she gently rocked him back and forth. She took a seat in the old rocking chair, in her arms she caressed his cheek. "I'm sorry, Kili. You didn't deserve this, you're a wonderful little baby. I'm so sorry," she pressed a kiss to his forehead.

Later, when Fili and Thorin arrived home from their lesson with Balin, they found Dis fast asleep holding her little baby boy tight as they snoozed together. Thorin smiled warmly, lifting his sister-son up and kissing his cheek, "I believe your mother has finally turned a corner."

"She always loved him, she just didn't know how to tell him," explained Fili.

Thorin nodded, "I think you are right."

_Thorin Okenshield_

He hadn't slept in what felt like a year, having been out on various missions with another group of dwarves to trade with the Iron Hills. He was beaten, exhausted and ready to sleep for a year. He'd arrived at home, his sister-sons had been in classes all day and hadn't known their uncle had arrived home. His sister had given him some soup, patched up his wounds and had sent him to bed.

And that was where his nephews found him early evening, it was clear they'd already eaten, as he'd woken up to their excited chatter over dinner. Clearly his sister had wanted to let him sleep for a little longer. That was of course until they came bursting into his room, "Uncle Thorin! Uncle Thorin," they jumped onto the bed. He grunted as Kili almost nailed him in a very precarious spot. He grabbed his nephew under his arms and raised him over his head as the toddler giggled and reached out for Thorin's braid.

"Guess what Mr. Balin taught me today, Uncle!" Fili announced .

Despite how exhausted he felt, he scooted up in bed so that each of his boys could cuddle under one of his arms. He smiled as Kili began to play with one of his braids, undoing it and redoing it methodically while Fili spoke about class today. No matter what Thorin faced, these two incredible little boys of his made everything feel better. He ran his fingers through Kili's soft curls and smiled, "Well sounds like you had an incredibly busy day, and what about you, Kili?"

"I made somefin'" Kili said grinning from ear to ear.

"Really, what is it?"

Fili also grinned, "It's great Uncle Thorin! Wait til you see it, go get it Kili!"

Kili climbed off the bed and ran out as fast as he could to get his treasure. "Don't worry Uncle, he didn't use a knife, Mr. Dwalin gave him a sanding block and a couple...um what are they called...little picks?"

Thorin nodded, "Well good to know we aren't giving your little brother anything too sharp."

A few seconds later Kili came clomping back into the bedroom, "No running in the house!" being shouted all the way from the kitchen. He held out a rough looking elephant, it was clear a child had created it, but for how young Kili was it was very well sketched and created. "Kili, this is stunning. You have quite an eye for this."

"It's for you, Uncle," Kili smiled warmly. Thorin felt his heart thump harder, and as if he wasn't in control of his own emotions he felt a lump in his throat.

"Kili, thank you...I will treasure this always," he whispered, his voice thick. He lifted his other nephew into his lap as well and hugged them both close, dropping a kiss to the top of each of their heads. "My boys, I will love you always," he murmured.

Kili giggled, patting his uncle's cheek, while Fili turned and kissed his cheek as well. Thorin couldn't help but cuddle them close for another moment, he loved them both so deeply, as if they were both his own children.

_Bofur & Bifur_

The first time he'd met the boys, Kili had been just a babe, only two weeks old, Thorin had come in hoping to get Fili a new toy, so that he could feed and put Kili to sleep each night. Apparently a five year old dwarf wanted as much attention as an infant. Bofur had taken Fili into the back to look at some various toys, wanting to get the child just the right thing. Meanwhile Bifur, the dwarf who had defended his people and got an axe to the head. Thorin had always cared for and respected the toy maker, and his two quirky brothers.

The older brother was holding an odd contraption, it looked like five sticks jutting out like a star at the top with string hanging from each of the sticks. At the end of each short piece of rope were various animals or shapes. _This is for our newest little dwarfling_ Bifur said in Khazadul. _Hang it above his bassinette_.

"It is beautiful my friend, thank you so much," Thorin accepted the toy Bifur created and dangled it above his nephew. The bright eyed baby giggled and kicked as he tried to reach with one of his tiny fists towards the toy.

_I fear he already has many of us wrapped around his finger. _Thorin nodded and chuckled as he nodded a thank you to his friend.

"Aye, that they do. These two little princes are the best thing that happened to us probably in quite some time."

"Uncle look!" Fili came rushing out from the back carrying a intricately designed wooden sword, it looked like it had taken hours to create, days perhaps. "Isn't it amazing!"

"Bofur, this is...this is too much."

"Lad, take what is given to ya, my brothers and I have worked on this for years, we've been waitin' to give it to yer little boy here. It was created the day he was born. Let 'im have it."

"You're going to spoil my boys."

Bofur chuckled, "Aye, but someone has to."

_Dwalin_

It wasn't truly until Kili was almost three, and his brother eight, when Thorin realized that his two sister-sons had just about everyone under the Blue Mountain completely and utterly wrapped around their little fingers. So much so that he was beginning to wonder where they were sorting all those extra fingers. It had all started when Dwalin was supposed to be teaching Fili some basic fighting techniques, a session he'd only just recently started, and Kili had been attending because it was nearly impossible to pull him away from his big brother.

Dis had a nice dinner planned since Thorin had only just arrived back in town a day earlier. The siblings decided to go check up on the troublesome duo Fili and Kili. Balin was working outside on some various weapons, and he glanced up, smirking at his two best friends and cousins. "Thorin, good to see ya lad." He greeted his cousin with the customer head bang. Before giving Dis a hug.

"So, where are my two boys?" Dis questioned.

Balin smiled, "I think you'll want to see this," he pushed the door open and immediately Dis' hand flew to her mouth to cover up the laughter. While Thorin just grinned from ear to ear.

For there he was, the mighty Dwalin, one of the finest warriors of all time in all the Blue Mountains. He was one of the tallest and most intimidating looking Dwarves in their clan, and if Thorin hadn't grown up with Dwalin since they'd been Fili and Kili's age he might never have believed Dwalin was capable of more than a smile for anyone other than his brother and Dis on the rare occasion.

So perhaps, that's why as they stood there, watching their beloved cousin (and brother) acting like a pony, in his full battle gear, down on all fours, with two little squealing and giggling boy dwarflings on his back acting as though they are charging into made Thorin realize these two boys were never truly going to grow up fatherless.

Smiling from ear to ear like the child he was, Thorin spotted another wood sword off to the side and picked it up and with a mighty war cry, drawing all three of their attentions he charged and swept little Kili into his arms.

Balin and Dis watched on as the two grown dwarves wrestled and played with the two dwarflings. "This is the happiest I've seen him in a very long time," Balin admitted.

"Aye," Dis whispered, leaning her head against her dear friend's shoulder.

Estel

Elrond and Thorin both looked up from the map they'd been quarreling over for the past several moments when they heard an excited screech from down the hallway. Both elf and dwarf rushed towards the doorway where they found ten year old human Estel riding on the back of Elladan's back squealing in excitement, while Kili was on his brother's back racing down the hallway as fast as they could towards Elrohir.

"It would appear, King Thorin, that my adoptive son has...how does one say it?"

"Wrapped my two nephews completely around his fingers, aye but it's only fair...they did it to everyone in my clan."

Elrond chuckled, as they enjoyed the rowdy moment between the five boys, watching them just exist as utter children. It was nice for Thorin to watch, and recall the days with his nephew as small children. It made him long for those days again, for as much as he ached to return to Erebor, he knew there was a treasure to be had right before his eyes.

"Ada! I won! I won!" Estel cheered as Kili and Fili hoisted him onto their shoulders.

"One day, they will be kings," Elrond said quietly, his eyes on Fili and Estel.

"Aye, but not today, Lord Elrond, not today."

The end


End file.
